64 días
by writternyc
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió durante esos dos meses en los que Castle desapareció? ¿Dónde estuvo realmente? ¿Qué pasó con Beckett durante esos días? ¿Se arrepentirán de algo? ¿Podrán superar las verdades cuando ambos las descubran?
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta es una historia pensada para ser un relato corto, de un sólo capítulo, que seguramente ya habréis leído. Pero dada la insistencia de Sarux, y los últimos acontecimientos en la serie, he decidido continuarla.  
_**

**_64 DIAS_**

Se despertó en mitad de la noche. Su mente, que acababa de salir de un sueño, se centró poco a poco. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en su apartamento, si no en el de Castle. Su boca se curvó formando una amplia sonrisa. Por fin él había vuelto. Después de dos meses sin pistas, sin saber nada de su paradero, él había aparecido de la misma forma que desapareció.

Instintivamente llevó su mano al lado derecho de la cama. Vacía. Su cuerpo se puso en alerta de inmediato dando un salto y sentándose sobre la cama. No podía ser. Imaginó por un momento que las mismas personas que le habían secuestrado dos meses antes, habían vuelto a hacerlo delante de sus propias narices mientras dormían.

Metió la mano bajo la cama, cogiendo su arma de la bolsa escondite colgada del somier, donde la guardaba cada noche desde que dormía allí. Se levantó despacio intentando no hacer ningún ruido y atenta a los sonidos que le llegaban del resto de la casa, se acercó a la puerta del baño, abriéndola con cuidado. La pequeña luz piloto del cepillo de dientes eléctrico iluminaba lo suficiente la estancia para darse cuenta que allí no había nadie.

Salió hacía la sala, con la espalda pegada a la pared, con movimientos rápidos y silenciosos, totalmente felinos. La escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas procedente de la calle era suficiente para darse cuenta que todo allí estaba en orden. Miró hacía la cocina, también vacía. Un leve golpeteo hizo que su corazón se acelerase y golpease con fuerza en el interior de sus oídos.

Se giró hacía el origen del ruido, el despacho de Castle. El golpeteo había cesado. Se asomó por las estanterías, intentando atisbar cualquier movimiento, por leve que fuese, pero desde allí podía delatarse y decidió volver a la habitación y acceder al despacho desde la puerta que comunicaba ambas estancias. Volvió sobre sus pasos escuchando de nuevo el golpeteo que la había alertado. Se entretuvo mirando el lado de la cama donde unas horas antes había estado tumbado Castle. No se veían signos de forcejeo. Si alguien se lo había llevado, había sido cuidadoso y había dejado el edredón perfectamente colocado.

Intentó serenarse. Seguro que todo tenía una explicación lógica. Se pegó a la pared y fue arrastrando su espalda hasta la puerta que comunicaba con el despacho. Tenía que abrirla sin un solo ruido, y si no recordaba mal, el picaporte daba un pequeño golpe cuando se presionaba hasta el final. Intentó controlar la fuerza para que el ruido no la delatase y con sumo cuidado logró bajarlo sin que sonase. Abrió unos milímetros, los suficientes para que su ojo permitiese ver la mesa de Castle. Vacía. Pegó la cara a la pared para poder ver la pequeña mesa que escondía en su interior la caja fuerte del escritor. En orden.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y con silenciosa agilidad su cuerpo se colocó en posición de ataque, sujetando el arma con sus dos manos, rodillas flexionadas y alerta a cualquier movimiento. Nada. Nadie. El despacho estaba vacío.

De nuevo el golpeteo y sus oídos volvieron a estallar con el latido de su propio corazón. Giró la cabeza hacía el origen del ruido, descubriendo que era la puerta que daba a la terraza del escritor, que movida levemente por golpes de una ligera brisa, chocaba suavemente contra el marco.

El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Era policía y tenía un arma, pero si Castle había vuelto a desaparecer, su vida se desmoronaría. Le necesitaba. No podía vivir sin él. Lo había descubierto minuto a minuto durante los casi noventa mil últimos minutos de su vida, justo desde que él había desaparecido.

Se acercó a la puerta, temerosa por lo que podría encontrar allí. Intentó escudriñar a través de los cristales, pero todo eran luces y sombras y no podía detectar ni movimientos ni figuras. Abrió la puerta un par de centímetros, lo suficiente para poder mirar al exterior. Su corazón dio un vuelco y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios al reconocer a Castle sentado de espaldas a ella, observando su ciudad.

Dejó el arma junto a la miniatura de barco velero que Castle tenía en su despacho y puso un pie sobre el terrazo que le trasmitió la frialdad de la noche. Ya era otoño en Nueva York y ella había saltado de la cama vestida únicamente con un pequeño pantalón corto y una camiseta. El ansia por estar cerca de él, ganó la batalla a su mente, que la pedía que volviese a la habitación a por su bata y unas zapatillas.

Abrió la puerta por completo, que chirrió lo suficiente para alertar a Castle de su presencia, aunque no se giró para mirarla. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba ahí.

\- Me duelen todas y cada una de las sesenta y cuatro noches en las que no pude estar a tu lado – dijo el escritor con tristeza.

\- No debes culparte… - Kate se acercó hasta él mientras hablaba – Tú has sufrido lo mismo que yo.

El escritor soltó una irónica carcajada. Kate se acercó a él abrazándole por la espalda y pegando su mejilla a la de él.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que yo he sufrido lo mismo que tú… - dijo serio llevando sus manos a los brazos de la inspectora.

\- Te llevaron en contra de tu voluntad… - le dijo mientras se separaba un poco para besarle sobre la mejilla.

Kate volvió a pegar su cara a la del escritor, mirando lo mismo que él, las luces de los altos edificios de Manhattan. Castle acariciaba los brazos de la inspectora sin decir nada.

\- No puedo estar seguro de nada – dijo al fin – tú misma viste ese video. Entregué el dinero de nuestra luna de miel para destruir el coche con el que me sacaron de la carretera…

\- Sabes que han podido drogarte y que no recuerdes nada…

\- ¿Durante dos meses? ¿No crees que quedarían restos en mi organismo?

Kate fue a decir algo pero cerró la boca. Él tenía razón. No se había encontrado ningún resto de droga en su cuerpo.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho durante estos dos meses…

Kate suspiró y volvió a besarle en la mejilla. Deseaba poder decirle que no había pasado nada y que todo estaba bien, pero no podía hacerlo. No sin mentirse a ella misma. Estaba tan preocupada como él.

\- Te estás quedando helada – dijo él – ven aquí.

Kate se dejó llevar por sus brazos, el escritor tiró de ella sentándola de lado sobre sus rodillas, deshizo el nudo del cinturón de su bata y la abrió intentando envolverla junto a él, apretándola a su cuerpo. Kate rodeó su cuello con los brazos, hundiendo su cara entre el pecho y el cuello del escritor.

\- Estás descalza – observó.

Kate sonrió levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Pensé que te habían vuelto a raptar.

Castle soltó aire por la nariz en un vano intento de risa.

\- Si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro en este mundo, es que jamás podrá pasarme algo si estoy a tu lado.

Ahora fue el turno de Kate para soltar una leve carcajada.

\- Cuando te vi en ese video entregando el dinero, te hubiese matado yo misma.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en total silencio. Cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Tuvieron que obligarme a hacer eso. Jamás me hubiese separado de ti por decisión propia. Estábamos a punto de casarnos. Creo que jamás se me hizo tan eterno el camino a los Hamptons…

\- ¿Sabes? – preguntó Kate - Durante todas estas noches no paraba de dar y dar vueltas a todo hasta verlo claro. El incendio del restaurante, la rotura de las tuberías… Está claro que alguien no quería que nos casásemos…

Castle la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No lo sé… Pero es alguien que sabe demasiado de nosotros… Alguien a quien tenemos muy cerca.

\- ¿Crees que puede ser…?

El escritor guardó silencio. El sólo hecho de decir su nombre le ponía la piel de gallina. Tyson era capaz de orquestar todos aquellos sucesos únicamente para jugar con ambos.

\- No lo sé… - volvió a contestar Kate sabiendo que por la mente de ambos pasaba el nombre de la misma persona.

Kate se estremeció hundiendo de nuevo su cara en el cuello de Castle que la abrazó aún más contra su cuerpo.

\- Si ha sido él, creo que ha conseguido su objetivo –aseguró el escritor.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Kate levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

Castle sostuvo su mirada, temeroso de decirle todo lo que tenía en mente.

\- Por favor… - suplicó ella para que hablase.

\- Nada podrá volver a ser igual entre nosotros dos.

\- Eso no es cierto. Sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo para volver a…

\- Kate… - la paró – Si pudiese recordar tan sólo algún momento… Pero no puedo hacerlo… Si yo no puedo saber lo que hice en todo este tiempo ¿Cómo vas a poder confiar en mí?

\- Porque sé que lo que hayas hecho ha sido en contra de tu voluntad… - aseguró ella.

El escritor suspiró negando en silencio con la cabeza. Intentaba ser sincero con ella, pero si le decía todo lo que tenía en su mente, sería como lanzarle mil cuchillos afilados.

\- Rick… Por favor… Tienes que confiar en mí…

\- Lo hago Kate… Siempre lo he hecho…

\- No… - rebatió ella – Nunca hablas, crees que quedándotelo para ti, el problema desaparece… - le espetó levantando un poco la voz.

Castle apretó los labios.

\- No puedo confiar en ti si no me cuentas que te preocupa… - dijo suavemente la inspectora acariciándole la mejilla – Sigo llevando tu anillo, quiero casarme contigo. Y compartir nuestras vidas no significa que te guardes para ti lo que crees que puede hacernos daño…

\- No te imaginas todo lo que está pasando por mi mente…

\- No. No puedo imaginarlo si no quieres compartirlo conmigo.

El escritor fijó su mirada en el horizonte, en los altos edificios que les rodeaban. Kate llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, obligándole a mirarla.

\- Rick… Te amo… Nada va a poder cambiar eso…

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo con tristeza.

Ella asintió besándole suavemente sobre los labios.

\- No te guardes nada por favor… - le suplicó ella mientras una punzada de dolor apuntalaba su propio cuerpo.

Los ojos del escritor comenzaron a volverse brillantes, acuosos. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de ellos.

\- ¿Y si mañana llega otro video?

\- Estaremos preparados…

\- Puedo haber hecho cualquier cosa… Puedo haber robado, matado…

\- No te creo capaz de eso… - le rebatió de inmediato.

\- Yo tampoco me veo capaz de dejar diez mil dólares en un contenedor para destruir las pruebas de mi propia desaparición…

\- Te obligarían… Quizá te dijeron que era para que no me hiciesen daño, o a Alexis…

\- ¿A qué me han podido obligar durante todo este tiempo Kate?

\- Cariño…

\- ¿Y si llegase un video en el que me estoy acostando con otra? – soltó de repente - ¿Seguirías creyéndome?

Kate se removió, nerviosa. Eso era algo que no se había planteado.

\- Nadie podrá destruirnos si no se lo permitimos…

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que he podido ser una marioneta en manos de un psicópata? – preguntó bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

Kate se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema. La retorcida mente de Tyson, si es que era cosa de él, podría hilar tramas tan sumamente complejas que ninguno de los dos podía llegar a imaginar.

\- Cualquier prueba que nos llegue la analizaremos con el FBI si hace falta… - intentó contrarrestar ella.

\- No quiero perderte Kate… - confesó el escritor en un susurro – Pero soy incapaz de recordar nada desde el momento que ese coche impactó con el mío hasta que desperté en el hospital…

Kate se abrazó con fuerza a él.

\- Confío en ti… Sé que recordarás… Sé que poco a poco lo superaremos… Juntos…

\- Quienquiera que está detrás de esto puede seguir haciéndonos daño…

\- Rick… - los dedos de Kate acariciaban su mejilla.

\- Soy escritor… Mi mente no para de imaginar… ¿Qué pasaría si dentro de unos años aparece alguien reclamándome como padre de su hijo? ¿Me creerás?

Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- No he parado de pensar en todo lo que han podido hacer conmigo…

Castle la miró, intentando adivinar si todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era parte del guion escrito por la mente retorcida que le había secuestrado. ¿Sería ese su final como pareja?

\- Richard Castle – comenzó duramente ella – a partir de este momento voy a vigilar tus pasos con lupa. Si lo que estás intentando es hacerme creer que tus futuras meteduras de pata, estarán causada por estos dos meses, quiero que tengas claro que esto no va a servirte como excusa… Soy inspectora, no vas a poder engañarme…

\- Y tienes un arma que no dudarás en usar contra mí… - terminó él sabiéndose la frase de memoria.

El escritor sonrió… Los grandes problemas compartidos con Kate Beckett se convertían por arte de magia en pequeños problemas. La inspectora correspondió a su sonrisa, acercándose suavemente hasta que los labios de ambos se acariciaron en un dulce y añorado beso.

Kate, estimulada por los labios del escritor, comenzó a acariciarle sabiamente, dándole a entender que había llegado el momento de volver a intimar después de que ella le añorase durante lo que a él simplemente le parecieron unas horas.

Castle se dejó llevar por las caricias, correspondiendo totalmente a la inspectora, pero cuando ésta intentó llegar más allá, tirando del elástico de su pantalón, él se levantó de inmediato, dejándola de pie sobre el frio suelo.

Kate le miró sorprendida. Jamás la había rechazado.

\- Deberíamos ir a dormir… - dijo cogiéndola de la mano y señalando con la otra hacia el interior de la casa – Estoy cansado… - aseguró fingiendo un bostezo.

\- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digas que está ocurriendo…

Castle se llevó una mano a la oreja, rascándose nervioso.

\- Estoy esperando… - le apremió cruzándose de brazos ante su silencio.

\- No puedo hacerlo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero acostarme contigo hasta que no sepa que no tengo ninguna enfermedad que pueda contagiarte – aseguró con firmeza.

\- ¿Por eso…? – preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos…

El asintió sabiendo que se refería a horas antes, cuando ambos se metieron en la cama y él fingió quedarse dormido casi de inmediato.

\- Bueno… - dijo ella acercándose y metiéndose entre sus brazos -Siempre podemos utilizar un…

\- Sí… Pero habíamos decidido dejar de utilizarlos ¿Recuerdas? Ya no importaba si nos quedábamos embarazados – dijo sonriendo.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa intentando que no se notase su tristeza.

\- Sí…

Él la miró y la besó sobre la frente.

\- No quiero que corras ningún riesgo…

\- Mañana hablaremos con Lanie… Será mejor que ahora intentemos dormir un poco…

Minutos después, la inspectora se acurrucaba entre los brazos del escritor, pegando su cuerpo al de él por completo. Él suspiró, abrazándola con fuerza. Hablar con ella sobre sus miedos le había sentado muy bien.

Kate tardó un par de horas en poder dormir, al contrario que él, ella no había sido sincera. Todo aquello la superaba. Castle tenía razón. Quien fuese el que había hecho aquello, le habría soltado sin más por alguna razón. Quizás después de conseguir todo lo que quisiese del escritor…

Y luego estaba lo suyo… ¿Sería capaz de confesarle que el estrés que había sufrido durante su secuestro había sido la causa por la que había perdido a su bebé quince días antes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Aquella copa de vino y la euforia de saber por fin la verdad sobre la desaparición del escritor, les había conducido, besos y caricias de por medio, y sin que ninguno de los dos se opusiese lo más mínimo, hasta la cama, donde ambos se liberaron de todas las tensiones de los últimos días dejándose llevar entre jadeos y pequeños gritos, tras los cuales, ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y adoración mutua.

Kate se acurrucó a su marido que la envolvió con sus brazos besándola sobre la cabeza. Se sentía genial así. Piel contra piel, sin nada de ropa que les separase, cubierta por sus grandes brazos y el edredón, protegida por el gran oso de peluche que era Castle. Bueno, no tan de peluche. El escritor podía convertirse en la más temible de las fieras si alguien osaba a intentar hacer daño a su familia. Lo había visto primero con Alexis, cuando la secuestraron, y después con ella, aniquilando a Tyson sin ningún tipo de piedad. Sonrío por ello sobre el cuello del escritor.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó él medio dormido.

\- Porque te imagino en Tailandia vestido de comando y luchando junto a Chuck Norris.

El escritor sonrío.

\- No sé de qué forma borrarían mis recuerdos, pero mi cerebro los ha unido de una forma bastante cómica…

\- Increíblemente cómica – afirmó ella riendo - aún estoy viendo la cara de Espo cuando se lo dijiste.

\- ¿A que sí? Sigue sin creerse nada. Ese tipo se parecía a Chuck Norris…

\- Será que no te ve luchando en plan mercenario. Siempre te ha tomado por un enclenque.

\- Bueno, porque yo no haya estado en el ejército no significa que no pueda hacerlo…

\- ¿Le tomarías en serio si él se pusiese a escribir un libro?

\- ¿Un libro? ¿Bromeas? Sí es incapaz de leer o escribir tres líneas sin cansarse… Y mira lo que pasa con el papeleo… Acabas haciéndolo tú siempre…

\- Bueno, pero eso es por otra razón. ¿Le tomarías en serio? – volvió a preguntar ella.

Castle se lo pensó durante unos instantes.

\- Supongo que no.

\- Pues eso mismo le pasa a él.

El escritor se acomodó abrazando con más fuerza a su mujer.

\- Creo que hoy por fin, dormiré como un bebé.

\- Eso espero cariño. La próxima vez que te oiga gimotear en sueños, te despertaré.

\- Siempre que lo hagas con besos…

Kate incorporó su cabeza, sonriendo y negando levemente.

\- No tienes remedio. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente?

\- Nunca es suficiente si viene de ti.

Ella le acarició la mandíbula y él se giró para robarle un beso. Instantes más tarde, el escritor, agotado por la falta de descanso de los últimos días, se rendía sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Sin embargo, para Kate no era tan sencillo dormir aquella noche. Suspiró acariciándole el torso con la yema de los dedos. En el fondo de su mente había algo que le decía que toda aquella historia del agente paquistaní que se unía a Al-Qaeda para después pasarse a la CIA mientras se escondía en Tailandia, no le cuadraba en absoluto. ¿Castle metido en todo aquello? ¿Por qué? ¿Por un viejo compañero de instituto y por ser famoso? No se lo trababa. Y lo más inquietante ¿Por qué olvidarlo? Hasta él mismo no lograba entender porque pidió olvidar todo cuando su papel en ese momento había sido el de un héroe. Era absurdo.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle dormir. Pensó que era afortunada. En realidad ambos lo eran. Ella porque le amaba más de lo que jamás podía haber llegado a pensar que podría hacerse. Él porque la tenía a ella. Siempre lo haría. En cualquier situación. En las buenas. En las malas. Especialmente en las malas.

Ella iba a estar siempre ahí para él. Pasase lo que pasase. Iba a luchar pulgada a pulgada como él lo había hecho por ella durante cuatro años. Hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado durante aquellos dos interminables meses. Porque él había estado y perdonado todas sus meteduras de pata. Desde casi odiarle cuando se conocieron, pasando por ignorarle tantas y tantas veces cuando él había insinuado su sincero interés por ella, la vez que le ocultó que le había oído cuando él se decidió a decir que la amaba, tirada sobre el césped del cementerio. Por no olvidar que le ocultó aquella entrevista de trabajo que la transportó a Washington.

Y todavía llevaba un oculto secreto con ella. Una verdad que no había sido capaz de confesarle. Al principio se calló por no hacerle daño. Sabía que él se sentiría culpable. De no haber estado ahí con ella, de haberle causado con su desaparición todo ese estrés que según su ginecólogo podría haber sido el motivo de su aborto. Y después lo había dejado pasar por miedo. Miedo a estropear su boda, su futuro juntos si él no llegaba a comprender los motivos de su mentira.

Y ahora era incapaz de sincerarse. Ahora estaban en un punto ideal. Casados, trabajando juntos con la aprobación de sus superiores, con la aceptación absoluta de Alexis, con Martha retirándose sabiamente de su casa… El momento había pasado y dudaba que algún día pudiese confesárselo.

Castle se movió obligándola a que girase y se quedase de espaldas a él, que la abrazó posesivamente dentro de su sueño, poniendo su gran mano sobre el vientre de la inspectora. Kate sonrío al sentirlo. Estaba preparada y esperaba que no pasase mucho tiempo antes que el escritor hiciese ese mismo gesto de manera protectora cuando esperasen un bebé.

De repente Kate se sobresaltó y se sentó sobre la cama de un único y brusco movimiento.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre Kate? – preguntó medio dormido Castle.

\- Es posible – dijo girándose para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué es lo que es posible? – preguntó el escritor incorporándose.

Kate le sostuvo la mirada y él levantó las cejas interrogante.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que ocurre Kate? Me estás asustando.

La inspectora se acomodó frente a él cogiendo una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas y llevándola lentamente hasta su ombligo. Él la miró entre extrañado y alegre.

\- ¿Crees que…?

\- No lo sé – contestó ella de inmediato- Sólo digo que existe una posibilidad…

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar…?

\- ¡No! – le cortó – Hablamos de unos días… No es demasiado y…

\- Tenías cita con tu ginecólogo un día de éstos ¿No es así?

\- Sí… El viernes…

\- Bien… ¿Podremos…? ¿Tú crees que podremos esperar a entonces?

Ella le miró con un poco de tristeza.

\- Kate... – dijo llevando su mano libre hasta la cara de la inspectora - Oye Kate… Si no fuese el momento no pasa nada…

\- Pero…

\- Cariño – dijo atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla – Te tengo a ti…

\- ¿Es suficiente?

\- ¿Bromeas?

\- Pero tú siempre has querido…

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién no quiere tener todo en la vida? – razonó – Pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos felices con lo que tenemos. Y yo te tengo a ti. Y no necesito más. Todo lo demás, será un añadido a ti, contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió y Castle fue empujándola suavemente hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados sobre la cama. Tiró del edredón hasta cubrir a ambos y la atrajo entre sus brazos hundiendo su nariz en el pelo de la inspectora.

\- Te amo Kate.

\- Y yo a ti… - dijo la inspectora entrelazando sus dedos con los de él posando ambas manos sobre su vientre – Y yo a ti…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3._**

Martha volvió a subir por segunda vez al piso superior, ésta vez en busca de su móvil. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. El apartamento que había visto el día anterior era el ideal. El que buscaba. Cerca de su escuela y no demasiado lejos de la casa de su hijo. Bastante luminoso y tranquilo y con algo que consideraba esencial: sin escaleras que separasen un piso de otro. A su edad y por mucho que Richard le dijese que lo tomase como un gimnasio particular, subir y bajar escaleras para ir hasta su habitación era molesto.

\- Hola madre – saludó contento el escritor caminando hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Querido! Hoy por fin tienes mejor aspecto. ¿Has dormido bien hoy?

\- Madre… Hoy he dormido – aseguró con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- Cariño, no sabes cómo me alegra oír eso. ¿Katherine? No la he visto estudiando ésta mañana.

\- Hoy se marchó temprano. Tenía que ir al juzgado y antes tenía que pasar por su banco.

\- ¿Todo bien con ella? – preguntó la actriz refiriéndose a la conversación sobre la desaparición de él.

\- Es perfecta madre. Si algo fuese mal con Kate, sería por mi culpa.

Martha se acercó a su hijo apoyándose en su brazo y se inclinó de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Por lo que te conozco, no harás nada para que algo vaya mal entre vosotros querido. La has encontrado cariño. Y no creo que quieras hacer nada para perderla.

\- Me conoces – contestó él sonriendo mientras preparaba café - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Más apartamentos para ver?

\- Creo que yo también he tenido suerte y lo he encontrado…

\- ¿Al hombre de tu vida? - preguntó riendo.

\- Eso ya sabes que es imposible. Creo que he encontrado el apartamento que imaginaba.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó sorprendido dándose cuenta que eso significaba no tenerla por allí más.

\- No sé si tomarme eso a bien o a mal…

Castle se apartó de la cocina y se acercó a su madre para abrazarla.

\- Sabes de sobra que esta es tu casa.

\- No me hagas la pelota… Tú también sabes de sobra que vendré a cuidar de mis nietos siempre que lo necesitéis.

\- Alexis ya está un poco mayorcita para que la cuides – dijo intentando disimular para que su madre no sospechase que ese nieto podía estar ya en camino.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Y estaré encantada de hacerlo.

\- Bien, me alegra escucharlo, pero creo que es un poco pronto para eso.

\- Cariño, los hijos no se planean. Mírate a ti. O a Alexis…

\- Acabamos de casarnos. Kate está luchando por ese ascenso…

Martha levantó la mano para silenciarle.

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah! No he dicho nada. Volveré para cenar.

Castle negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras veía a su madre alejarse y salir de la casa. De pronto sintió unas irresistibles ganas de ponerse a escribir. Sin perder un solo segundo, tomó su taza de café y se dirigió a su despacho.

Kate revisó de nuevo el texto y se lo entregó a la aburrida administrativa que estaba frente a ella.

\- Destacado con recuadro – dijo en tono lineal – el texto son dieciséis palabras - _¿Para qué demonios me envían una mujer? ¿Qué se han creído que es esto? ¿Un picnic?_ – leyó sin ningún tipo de entonación - ¿Es correcto?

\- Sí – contestó Kate.

\- No ha puesto teléfono ni email.

\- No es necesario – contestó la inspectora.

\- Sólo se lo recordaba.

Kate asintió.

\- ¿En qué sección quiere publicarlo?

\- Contactos – dijo algo incomoda.

\- ¿Va a repetirlo?

\- Tres días.

La empleada tecleó en su ordenador.

\- Son cuarenta y ocho dólares… Si añade una palabra más, superará los cincuenta y obtendrá un 10% de descuento – dijo sin levantar la mirada del ordenador.

\- No gracias – contestó rápidamente – está bien así.

\- Como quiera. ¿Con tarjeta?

\- No. En efectivo – aseguró mientras contaba los billetes que iba a entregar.

Kate salió de las oficinas del New York Ledger. Miró a su alrededor esperando no encontrar ninguna cara conocida y anduvo lo más deprisa que pudo hasta su coche. Se sentó y segundos después, tras incorporarse al tráfico, recordó aquella noche.

_Castle acababa de mandar a la porra la gira tras la publicación de su libro y había fijado septiembre como el mes en el que se celebraría su boda. Kate no sabía si llamar primero a Lanie o a su padre. Se decidió por lo primero, a sabiendas que Lanie comenzaría de inmediato una rigurosa dieta para estar perfecta en septiembre._

\- _¿Septiembre? – gritó histérica la forense - ¿Crees que me dará tiempo a quitarme estos kilos de más? Espera… ¿No tenía Castle una gira?_

\- _Lanie, no seas tonta, estás perfecta. Castle ha postpuesto la gira._

\- _Eso de perfecta lo dirás por ti. No entiendo cómo puedes comer lo que comes y que todo me engorde a mí._

\- _Yo entreno Lanie._

\- _Yo también hago mis ejercicios – dijo risueña – nocturnos…_

\- _No tienes remedio…_

\- _A propósito de ejercicios nocturnos… ¿Qué haces en comisaría? ¿No deberías estar cenando y haciendo arrumacos a tu futuro marido para celebrar que por fin hay una fecha? Yo me lo comería a besos después de posponer su gira…_

\- _Tengo papeleo._

\- _¡Oh vamos chica! Eso puede esperar. Un día es un día._

_Kate se mantuvo en silencio por un instante._

\- _¿Sabes Lanie? Creo que tienes razón. Saldré a comprar una botella de vino y…_

\- _¡Para! Tampoco hace falta que me cuentes los detalles… Hoy no tengo plan y no me hace falta que me des envidia…_

\- _¡Lanie!_

\- _Anda no pierdas tiempo y sal ya…_

_Salió de comisaría y tras pensarlo un momento, decidió ir caminando hasta el apartamento de su prometido. Así pasaría por la tienda de licores y podría recrearse y escoger un buen vino sin prisas, sin estar pendiente del coche que seguramente tendría que dejar mal aparcado fuera._

_Una hora después, la inspectora, bolsa en mano, se acercaba al edificio del escritor. A lo lejos distinguió una figura que le resultó de lo más familiar y se detuvo en seco para observarla. No le cabía ninguna duda que era su futuro suegro. Castle y él compartían gestos y movimientos al andar. Era curioso que manteniéndose alejados el uno del otro, ese tipo de comportamientos se repitiesen, como si fuesen heredados en la interminable cadena del ADN._

_Decidió acercarse lentamente. Ese hombre le debía muchas explicaciones. Él se mantenía quieto, mirando alternativamente hacia el portal y hacia arriba, al piso de Castle. Finalmente y tras unos instantes en los que parecía dudar si entrar o no, el agente comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al edificio. Kate aceleró entonces el paso y cuando estuvo a varios metros le habló:_

\- _¿Anderson Cross? Aunque no creo que ese sea tu nombre…_

_El agente se paró en seco, girándose al reconocer la voz de su futura nuera._

\- _Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme._

\- _No lo creo inspectora – dijo acercándose a ella._

\- _Nos has utilizado. Has puesto a Castle en peligro._

\- _Nunca dejaría que os pasase nada._

\- _Si llega a pasarle algo, no tendrías lugar en el mundo para esconderte de mí…_

_El anciano lanzó una risa silenciosa._

\- _¿Eso crees?_

\- _Puedes estar seguro._

\- _Te admiro inspectora. Creo que por fin mi hijo ha elegido correctamente, eres fuerte, tenaz, valiente…_

\- _No estoy buscando tu aprobación._

\- _No te la estoy dando. Tan sólo me ayudas a descansar un poco más por las noches._

_Kate le miró entrecerrando los ojos._

\- _Tengo enemigos que podrían utilizarles para hacerme daño._

\- _¿Intentas venderme la historia de un padre obligado a alejarse de su familia por seguridad?_

\- _No estoy buscando tu aprobación._

\- _No la tienes. _

_El agente sonrió divertido frunciendo los labios y ladeando la cabeza en una señal de asentimiento._

\- _¿Sabes? Voy a darte una oportunidad. Voy a dejar que Castle siga creyendo que has hecho todo esto porque querías verle y no voy a detenerte hoy. Pero la próxima vez que te vea, dormirás en comisaría._

\- _Querida… La próxima vez que me veas, será porque has buscado mi ayuda…_

\- _No lo creo._

\- _Yo sí – aseguró tajante - Tan sólo tienes que poner un anuncio durante tres días en la sección de contactos del New York Ledger con una frase cualquiera de "Casino Royale" y acudiré en tu ayuda…_

_El brusco frenazo de un coche unos metros detrás de ambos, hizo que la joven volviese instintivamente su cabeza. Al verificar con la mirada que no había pasado nada y girar de nuevo la cara buscando a su interlocutor, tan sólo encontró aire…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios.**_

**Capítulo 4.**

Castle sonrío al oír las llaves al otro lado de la puerta y levantó la cabeza de su portátil mirando hacia allí.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Hola. Vienes pronto – aseguró dejando el ordenador sobre la mesita que tenía al lado y bajando las piernas del sofá.

\- La defensa ha pedido un receso antes de que me llamasen – explicó acercándose hasta él y dándole un beso en los labios – Continuaremos mañana.

\- ¿Madrugarás tanto como hoy?

\- No. No tengo que hace nada – dijo sentándose y esquivando su mirada para evitar que él descubriese la mentira sobre la visita a su banco.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece que salgamos a cenar?

\- Si… Y no.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó con una leve risa.

\- Si tengo hambre, pero no me apetece salir de casa – afirmó mientras se acurrucaba junto a él.

\- ¿Pedimos algo?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

\- Me apetece un poco de esa pasta tan rica que…

\- ¿Te apetece? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- No es un antojo Castle – le regañó - no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Mañana saldremos de dudas – insistió él - ¿A qué hora paso a buscarte?

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Bueno – comenzó él – es lo lógico ¿No?

\- Siempre he ido sola a mis revisiones…

\- Pero esta vez es diferente.

\- Cariño – dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano – no quiero desilusionarte pero yo creo que es una falsa alarma…

\- Vale. Pero quiero ir contigo.

Kate bufó.

\- Está bien. Pero si nos dicen que no, no quiero que pongas cara de desilusión o me harás sentir…

Él levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

\- Te prometo que no haré nada para hacerte sentir mal.

\- Bien – exclamó mientras se dejaba besar sobre la nariz - Pues ahora haz la cena mientras me ducho y luego… ¿Vemos una película?

\- Tengo una idea mejor… - el escritor la rodeó por completo con sus brazos besándola en la mejilla- ¿Qué tal si tomamos esa ducha juntos y luego me ayudas con la cena?

\- Hum…

\- Puedo darte ese masaje que tanto te gusta…

\- Vamos – dijo deshaciéndose de su abrazo para levantarse mientras tiraba de él.

Horas después, en el silencio de la habitación que compartía el matrimonio, Kate no conseguía pegar ojo. A su mente venían demasiados recuerdos que le hacían plantearse si iban en la dirección correcta. Se amaban, eso lo tenía claro. Tampoco pensaba que él fuese a engañarla, ni mucho menos. Pero todo era tan extraño.

Estaba casi completamente segura que él era un hombre cien por cien fiel, pese a lo que le hizo sufrir por su cena con Kristina Coterra, aquella presentadora especializada en lucir sus encantos con diminutos bikinis frente a las narices de sus entrevistados. Y bien enfrente de sus narices... Pese a ello, ella confiaba plenamente en él. Tal vez él no debería de confiar tanto en ella. Sólo Dios sabe lo que le costó separar su cara de la de Eric Vaughn en aquel hotel mientras le custodiaba. Era tan atractivo…

Pero la única y verdadera realidad era que ambos se amaban. Y habían luchado demasiado para estar donde estaban ahora como para echarlo a perder por jugar con otros.

Su miedo iba mucho más lejos de todo aquello. Su miedo era más terrible. Su miedo estaba marcado por lo que siempre habían odiado más el uno del otro. Los secretos. Esos momentos que ambos guardaban para sí mismos pensando que sería lo mejor para no hacer daño al otro, y que tarde o temprano se giraban dando una vuelta para dejar de ser un secreto y pasar a ser un arma arrojadiza con la que herir mortalmente al otro.

Creía conocer perfectamente a su marido, aunque la experiencia en cientos de casos de asesinatos le indicaba que nunca se conoce a nadie. Al contrario. Todo el mundo se relaja pensando que lo sabe todo de otra persona por estar casada con ella y cuando menos lo espera, resulta que esa persona tiene un motivo para acabar con su vida.

A su cabeza vinieron las palabras de Meredith casi dos años antes, cuando les visitó.

_Estar casada con Richard estuvo genial... Era todo romance y emoción. Como un delicioso suflé dulce. Y un día me di cuenta de que él sabía todo sobre mí... Mis más profundos secretos, mi peor miedo... Suficiente para llenar un millón de novelas. Pero yo no sabía lo suficiente sobre él ni para escribir un folleto._

_ Por ejemplo cuando le preguntaba cómo se sentía por no haber conocido a su padre, él sonreía. Ya sabes cómo sonríe. Y entonces contaba un chiste y cambiaba de tema. Nuestro matrimonio iba en una dirección y eso no era suficiente para mí. Quiero decir... Los suflés son maravillosos pero antes o después siempre se caen_.

¿Qué era lo que realmente escondía Richard Castle? Él parecía muy conforme con toda esa historia de sus días desaparecido, pero… ¿Realmente estaba contento por encontrar una explicación? O era ¿Porque ella no le había puesto objeciones? ¿Sería real toda esa locura de espías mundiales? ¿Realmente se vio envuelto en algún tipo de misión peligrosa? Si algo estaba claro es que había recibido un disparo, y sobre ese dato no le había sabido dar ningún detalle.

Kate no paraba de dar vueltas a todas esas preguntas. Y sobre todas sobresalía con más fuerza una ¿Todo había quedado ahí o volvería a desaparecer algún día y ponerse en peligro? ¿Estaba segura su futura familia?

Castle se hacía el dormido mientras la sentía dar vueltas sobre la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Pero más incapaz de preguntarle que ocurría.

Si tan solo supiese en un diez por ciento cuanto era su amor por ella. No podía llegar a imaginar otra vida que no fuese a su lado. Su vida tenía un antes y un después, y esa delgada línea entre ambos estaba fijada en el mismo momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron en aquella azotea de Nueva York, cuando presentaba su última novela sobre Derrick Storm.

No quería que nada la atormentase. No quería volver a verla sufrir. Su vida no había sido fácil. Había cambiado su futuro, sus sueños, por la desaparición de su madre. Y si bien era cierto que a él le parecía la más profesional y preparada de toda la policía de Nueva York, tenía también claro que malgastaba sus aptitudes. Ella podía ser más. Y no sólo capitana de una comisaría. No quería que nada hundiese su futuro. No podía permitir que no estar embarazada la dañase. Ni que si lo estaba, afectase a su carrera. Se podía decir que estaba en una gran encrucijada de la que él sólito debería salir victorioso por el bien de ambos.

En algún momento de la noche, él sintió como ella se quedaba dormida y con cuidado se deslizó fuera de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kate abrió los ojos se encontró con los de su marido arrodillado a su lado y mirándola atentamente.

\- Buenos días.

\- Hmm… ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¿La de desayunar? – preguntó señalándole la bandeja que había dejado en su mesita – Aún tienes tiempo de sobra.

Ella se incorporó despacio, sentándose mientras él dejaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? – preguntó tomando un sorbo de café mientras miraba la bandeja llena de tortitas y fruta troceada.

\- He pasado casi toda la noche escribiendo.

La detective le sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Cariño! – exclamó acariciándole la mano - Eso está genial, te has recuperado.

El asintió sonriendo.

\- La mala noticia es que caeré rendido en cuanto te marches.

\- ¿Y eso es un problema? No tienes que acompañarme a comisaría.

\- Prometo estar despierto para tu cita con el médico – dijo solemne llevándose la mano al pecho

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- En serio, ya te lo he dicho. No es necesario que me acompañes.

\- Pero yo quiero acompañarte. Soy tu marido. Se supone que debo preocuparme por ti.

\- Ya…

\- Y cuidarte… Es lo que hace un matrimonio ¿No? ¿No dijimos eso cuando nos casamos?

\- Tienes mucha cara – afirmó mientras masticaba tortitas - ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

\- Pienso utilizar todo esto en tu contra cuando a mí me apetezca.

\- ¿No lo haces ya?

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Te preparo la cena, te doy masajes, te traigo el desayuno…

\- Y a partir de ahora, además, me ayudarás cuando tenga burocracia…

\- ¡Ah no! No… No… Eso no entraba en el trato.

La detective sonrió mientras dejaba la bandeja de nuevo sobre la mesita. Él la observó con curiosidad y no pudo reprimir abrir la boca al ver como tiraba de su camiseta atrayéndole hacia ella.

\- Será mejor que renegociemos ese trato – susurró ella en su oído.

\- Te… Advierto… Detective – atinó a decir mientras recibía los besos de ella sobre su mandíbula - que soy muy… Pero que muy duro negociando…

\- Eso… Puedo… Notarlo – aseguró mientras llevaba su mano dentro del pantalón de él.

Un par de horas después, Kate se despedía de Martha con un beso en la mejilla y salía hacia los juzgados. La mujer miró hacia la habitación de su hijo y tras un instante decidió entrar.

\- ¿Richard? ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- Hmm… ¿Qué pasa madre?

\- Me gustaría que me acompañases a echarle un último vistazo al apartamento antes de firmar el contrato…

\- ¿Ahora?

\- He quedado a las diez…

\- Está bien madre, te acompañaré.

Horas después el escritor asentía sin ganas a todo lo que su madre le indicaba enseñándole el apartamento.

\- Y aquí quedaría fantástico el piano.

\- ¿Vas a comprarte un piano?

\- Me lo vas a regalar tú – afirmó tirando de su brazo para enseñarle otra de las estancias.

Martha consiguió a regañadientes que su hijo la invitase a comer. Durante la comida, la actriz se dio cuenta que él no paraba de bostezar.

\- Richard querido… ¿Te aburro?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre - ¡Ah! No… Es sueño. He estado escribiendo.

\- Bien, no pediremos postre y podrás ir a dormir.

El escritor consultó su reloj.

\- No me da tiempo. He quedado con Kate para acompañarla a su ginecólogo – dijo sin ganas.

Martha abrió la boca agarrando del antebrazo a su hijo.

\- ¡Cariño! ¿No me digas que…?

\- Oh... Oh… No, no madre… Es su revisión normal.

La mujer giró la cabeza mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Somos un matrimonio. Si yo voy al médico ella me acompaña y si va ella, yo la acompañaré…

\- Ya…

\- Madre…

\- Tranquilo querido – dijo apretándole el antebrazo – no diré nada hasta que no lo hagáis vosotros.

El escritor suspiró negando con la cabeza.

\- Madre, es una revisión normal.

\- Claro cariño…

\- No obstante – dijo arrugando la nariz – apreciaré tu silencio. Puede ser una falsa alarma.

Martha sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso sobre la mejilla.

\- Tranquilo cariño, contendré mi alegría.

Castle sonrió y le devolvió a su madre el beso sobre la cabeza.

Kate miró su reloj mientras se acercaba con prisas al edificio donde estaba la clínica. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró a Castle. No había hablado con él durante todo el día. Quizá se había quedado dormido después de la noche escribiendo y del ejercicio matutino que ambos habían compartido.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, iba pensando en todo lo que podía cambiar su vida. Su móvil emitió un sonido y pensó que era Castle disculpándose por no llegar a tiempo. Desbloqueó la pantalla y la puerta del ascensor se abrió haciendo que ella guardase el móvil sin llegar a leer el contenido.

\- Buenas tardes… Tengo cita con el doctor Derek Charles

\- Ah… Sí, señora Castle, su marido la está esperando – dijo señalando la sala contigua. El doctor les atenderá enseguida.

\- Ya… Gracias.

Kate soltó aire por la nariz

\- ¿Señora Castle? – preguntó a su marido entrando en la sala.

\- ¿Acaso no es así? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Kate se acercó a él y se inclinó para darle un beso.

\- ¿Qué tal el juicio?

\- ¿Puedes creer que tengo que volver mañana?

\- Eso es estupendo – dijo atrayéndola hacia el mientras ella se sentaba – porque así no tendrás que madrugar tanto.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió y el doctor salió a recibirlos.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo Kate? – preguntó el hombre tendiéndole la mano – Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Si… Es cierto. Últimamente me atendía Lisa. Todo va bien… Mi marido, Richard Castle – dijo presentándoles.

\- ¿Una visita rutinaria con tu marido? – preguntó mientras estrechaba la mano del escritor.

Castle tomó la mano de su mujer mientras ambos entraban a la consulta.

\- ¿Qué tal con Lisa? – preguntó el médico.

\- Bien… Me sorprendió que ya no trabajase aquí…

\- Bueno, no ha sido la única en casarse. Se ha mudado a Londres.

\- Vaya…

\- Pero te prometo que intentaré ser un buen sustituto. Bueno y ahora al grano… ¿Visita rutinaria o algo más?

Kate miró a Castle que sonrió levemente.

\- Tengo un retraso, nada importante, unos días, pero…

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un análisis para salir de dudas?

\- Eso es precisamente lo que necesito – dijo el escritor.

\- Supongo que estaréis nerviosos, pero hasta mañana no tendremos los resultados.

\- ¿Mañana? – preguntó Castle algo decepcionado.

\- Intentaré que sea a primera hora.

Minutos después ambos salían de la consulta.

\- Disculpen – les llamó la recepcionista.

\- Sí…

\- Necesito confirmar su número de teléfono, para avisarles mañana…

\- ¿Podría tomar también nota del mío? – preguntó Castle – Quizá mañana estés ocupada en ese juicio…

Kate sonrió negando con la cabeza y sacó su móvil desbloqueando la pantalla para comprobar los avisos mientras Castle daba sus datos a la recepcionista.

\- Kate… Kate… ¿Va todo bien? ¿Podemos irnos?

\- Sí… Si… Perdona.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó señalando el móvil.

\- No…Nada… Era Lanie – mintió sonriendo.

\- Problemas amorosos, supongo…

\- Supones bien – contestó ella quitándole importancia.

Castle abrió la puerta adelantándose para llamar al ascensor y ella aprovechó para borrar el mensaje…

_"Detective, mensaje recibido, mañana a las 15.00h en el Ferry de State Island"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos esos followers.. Va por vosotros...**

**Capítulo 5.**

Dejó que el agua ardiendo arrastrase por su cuerpo dejándole la piel con marcas rosadas. Como si con eso pudiese borrar todas las huellas de culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento. Y no eran pocas.

Había dejado a Castle exhausto tras una intensísima noche de sexo que incluso habían retomado al sonar el despertador. Y ese era uno más de los motivos por los que se sentía culpable. Primero por querer encontrar la verdad de lo que ocurrió, segundo por ocultarle su aborto, tercero mentirle sobre el hecho de que había recurrido a su padre y cuarto por casi obligarle a hacer el amor para evitar cualquier conversación sobre ambos temas. Y el último era el que más le dolía. Le tenía pillado el punto. Sabía que la única forma de manipularle sin que él se enterase, era esa.

Salió de la ducha secándose rápidamente. Volvió a la habitación para vestirse y miró a Castle metido en la cama, completamente dormido y medio destapado. Sonrió. Le habría dejado así si no fuese porque en cualquier momento podrían entrar Martha o Alexis para buscarle y verle boca abajo con las nalgas al aire no era la visión ideal para su madre o su hija. Aunque a ella sinceramente le encantaba verle así.

Se acercó para taparle y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en mitad de la espalda.

\- ¿Te vas ya? – preguntó sin moverse ni un ápice.

\- Sigue durmiendo – le dijo removiéndole el pelo.

\- No creo que pueda hacer otra cosa en todo el día… ¿No estarás planeando matarme?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- No Castle… Eso no entra en mis planes… Al menos por ahora – dijo palmeándole el trasero.

\- Sería una bonita forma de morir…

\- Duérmete – le ordenó volviendo a besarle en la espalda mientras le tapaba – te llamaré cuando pueda.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti cariño – contestó después de unos segundos.

Cuando llegó al juzgado, se apresuró para hablar con el fiscal. Necesitaba estar libre sobre las 14.30 para poder acudir a su cita. Para su tranquilidad, el acusado finalmente y con todas las pruebas aportadas en su contra, había accedido a firmar un acuerdo, por lo que el juicio se suspendería sin que ella tuviese que declarar. No obstante su presencia allí era necesaria por si en el último instante no se firmaba el acuerdo.

Kate se sentó en un banco cercano, aliviada. Sabía que si no estaba a la hora indicada, Anderson Cross, o como quisiese llamarse de verdad, desaparecería para no volver a acudir en caso de necesitarle. Afortunadamente su trabajo en la comisaría no sería un problema. Nadie contaba con ella al menos que indicase que estaba disponible. Su ausencia estaba justificada durante los días en los que su presencia fuera requerida por el fiscal del caso.

El tiempo fue pasando mientras ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y en la forma en la que enfrentaría al agente de inteligencia. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y levantó la cabeza mirando al alguacil.

\- ¿Katherine Beckett? – preguntó en voz alta y ella se acercó.

\- La secretaría del juez le entregará la documentación que necesite. Puede marcharse. El juicio ha concluido.

\- Gracias.

Su paciencia iba minándose conforme pasaban los minutos sin que las ayudantes de la secretaría le diesen el informe que necesitaba para poder marcharse de allí. Para colmo, la batería de su móvil estaba casi agotada, por haber estado consultándolo durante la espera. Si todas odiaban el papeleo tanto como ella y sus compañeros, la espera podía hacerse eterna. Apagó el terminal por si lo necesitaba más tarde. Por suerte, una de las mujeres, la de más edad, la miró reconociéndola.

\- ¿Todavía está aquí? – preguntó algo exasperada.

\- Estoy esperando que…

\- Espere un momento… ¡Helen! – gritó con autoridad mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacía una de sus compañeras.

Minutos después Kate entrecerraba los ojos al salir a la calle. Abril estaba a punto de terminar y parecía querer hacerlo regalando a los neoyorkinos un espléndido día de sol. Agradeció llevar consigo unas gafas de sol, aunque no era costumbre en ella, pero las había llevado consigo para poder observar a su alrededor con libertad cuando subiese a ese ferry.

Miró la hora, la una de la tarde. Tenía tiempo de sobra de comer cualquier cosa antes de llegar al muelle Whitehall, en Battery Park.

Al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba por las interminables escaleras del juzgado, Castle era despertado por el sonido de su móvil. Descolgó sin identificar a su interlocutor.

\- Castle.

\- Buenos días señor Castle. Llamo de la consulta del doctor Charles.

\- Sí… Sí – dijo incorporándose de un salto en la cama.

\- Le paso con el doctor.

\- Gracias.

El sonido de la música de espera le puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

\- Hola… ¿Señor Castle?

\- Sí… Soy Richard Castle.

\- Mi ayudante ha intentado ponerse en contacto con su mujer, pero ha sido imposible por lo que veo…

\- Sí… Su trabajo.

\- Bien… Tengo el resultado de sus análisis.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó con ansiedad.

\- Lamento comunicarle que es negativo.

\- ¿No está…?

\- No. Lo lamento. Pero no deben preocuparse, no hay ninguna razón por la que no pueda ocurrir en cualquier momento. No hay ninguna patología que lo impida. Además, después de un aborto las posibilidades de volver a quedarse embarazada en los siguientes meses es muy alta.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó notando que su corazón acababa de salírsele del pecho - ¿Cuántos…? ¿Cuántos meses han pasado?

\- Deje que lo mire… Noviembre… ¿Es posible que su mujer siga estresada? Esa fue la razón por la que el embarazo se interrumpió y puede que sea la causa por la que no ha vuelto a…

\- Sí… - dijo apesadumbrado – Es posible… Estrés…

\- Señor Castle… Veo además que su mujer tiene los niveles de hierro bastante justos, debería hacerse un chequeo con su médico…Seguramente eso también ayudará.

\- Bien… Gracias…

El escritor cortó la comunicación bastante confuso. ¿Aborto? ¿Noviembre? ¿Kate abortó durante su desaparición? Según el informe por estrés… ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Se trataba de un error? ¿De qué iba todo eso?

Kate observó el enorme grupo de turistas que querían acceder al ferry de las 15.00h. Todos parecían querer ser los primeros en subir en aquel barco. Seguramente para coger un buen sitio desde el que hacer fotografías. Sacudió su cabeza negativamente. El Ayuntamiento no estaba haciendo un buen negocio manteniendo el servicio gratuito para todo el que quisiera subir, fuese neoyorkino o no lo fuese.

Dejó pasar al tumulto de personas. Sinceramente aquello debía ser lo más parecido a la torre de Babel. No recordaba oír hablar en tantos idiomas diferentes desde que estuvo asignada, en su época de patrullera, a la vigilancia del edificio de la ONU.

Accedió a la embarcación que enseguida se puso en marcha, alejándose del muelle. Miró a su alrededor en busca del agente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Buscarle por todo el barco? Después de unos segundos observando el ajetreo de los turistas subiendo y bajando por las dos plantas del ferry para decidir donde quedarse, decidió acceder a la planta baja, la menos transitada. Se sentó de espaldas a la ventana, en el lado izquierdo de la embarcación, donde sin duda, únicamente estaban sentados los ciudadanos neoyorkinos. Desde allí no podía verse ni Manhattan ni la Estatua de la libertad.

\- ¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar un poco el aire? – preguntó el agente sobresaltándola.

Kate asintió levantándose. Ni siquiera le había visto llegar hasta ella. Ese tipo era bueno. Buscaron un lugar en la cubierta, alejado del bullicio.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

\- ¿Esa es la urgencia?

Kate chasqueó la lengua rascándose sobre la ceja.

\- Alexander…

\- ¿Es tu verdadero nombre?

El anciano se encogió de hombros. Dejándola con la duda.

\- Vale. No importa. No demasiado. Al menos no ahora…

Él asintió escrutándola con la mirada.

\- Es sobre Castle…

\- Richard… - ella asintió - ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Necesito saber que pasó de verdad en Septiembre.

El hombre asintió.

\- También me gustaría saber porque no acudiste cuando te pedí ayuda…

\- Estaba ocupado.

\- Pensé que tu hijo era importante para ti… Tanto como para desocuparte… ¿No leíste las noticias?

\- Por eso mismo estaba ocupado.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco. Sus palabras la tranquilizaron. Al menos alguien más estuvo buscándole.

\- Necesito saber porque desapareció.

\- ¿Le has preguntado a él?

Ella levantó las cejas moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. La pregunta sobraba.

\- Confieso que yo también temí por su vida… Pero la elección fue únicamente suya… Al parecer lo tenía todo planeado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate abrió la boca ante semejante afirmación.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Desconozco los motivos iniciales. Eso, querida, tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

\- ¿Hablaste con él durante esos días?

\- Sí.

\- Pero él te diría… - insistió.

El agente sonrió.

\- Todo en la vida de Richard es un misterio.

\- Empezando por ti ¿No?

Él asintió.

\- ¿Planeado? Si no se acuerda de nada, ha tenido que ir a terapia para intentar recordar.

\- Cierto, esa gente que contrató era buena.

\- ¿Contrató?

\- Hace años, diría que antes de conocerte a ti. Fue casi como una broma, pero se volvió realidad sin que él lo esperase.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó cada vez más intrigada.

\- Entonces tendrás que hablar con él. Yo sólo puedo corroborarte que vivió con un grupo de mercenarios en Tailandia. Su vida no corría peligro.

\- Pero… Recibió un disparo – añadió confusa.

\- Ah… Sí… Eso fue culpa mía.

\- ¿Tuya?

\- Pensé que estaba allí por la fuerza. Quise rescatarlo. Fue cuando me confesó que estaba allí porque quería. Y no quería volver. Le amenacé. Martha no podía sufrir así. Ya había tenido bastante conmigo. No quería hacerme caso y le disparé. Fue un disparo de advertencia. Iba a llevármelo de allí aunque fuese a la fuerza. Entonces aparecieron sus compañeros y me explicaron todo.

Kate le miró completamente asombrada. No entendía absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Entonces esa misión de salvar el mundo de terroristas internacionales era mentira?

\- Bueno, yo no lo vería así exactamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que debes hablar con él. Yo no sé más de lo que sabes tú. Sólo sé que cuando logré encontrarle, me aseguró que estaba allí por decisión propia. Créeme, intenté que volviese a casa. No hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

El ferry llegó a la terminal de y los turistas comenzaron a bajar a toda prisa del barco.

\- Necesito más respuestas – le apremió la detective mientras ambos abandonaban el barco y seguían a la legión de turistas que volvían por el mismo camino a Manhattan.

\- Detective, yo que tú, lo dejaría así.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Él ha intentado por todos los medios olvidarlo. Supongo que asumió su equivocación…

\- ¿Y si vuelve a pasar? ¿Y si vuelve a desaparecer de nuevo?

\- Entonces, deberías preocuparte, porque no será por elección propia.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no quiero un Alexander en mi vida – le aseguró culpándole por la vida que había dado a su hijo– yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de que desaparezca cuando menos me lo espere.

Un grupo de turistas japoneses, comandados por un guía blandiendo un paraguas en alto, comenzaron a andar a toda prisa metiéndose entre ambos que se separaron unos metros.

\- ¡Él no soy yo!– dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que le oyese entre el tumulto.

Kate intentó no perderle de vista, pero sin saber cómo pudo hacerlo realmente, el hombre desapareció de su lado. Los turistas subieron al barco y el vestíbulo se quedó vacío. Se había marchado. Había desaparecido. Era su profesión. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Kate oyó el aviso, el ferry volvía a Manhattan. Apresuró el paso y subió justo en el momento que cerraban el acceso y zarpaban hasta la gran manzana.

Accedió al piso superior, como una turista más, apoyada en la barandilla mientras observaba de lejos la Estatua de la libertad. Recordó cómo le gustaba hacer aquel viaje muchos años atrás, de la mano de su abuelo, cuando pasaban el día en el museo del niño de Staten Island.

Eso le recordó… La llamada de la clínica. Encendió su móvil y recibió el aviso de llamada perdida. Le extrañó no recibir ninguna llamada de Castle. Seguramente el resultado era negativo y él no quería molestarla para que no se sintiese mal.

¿Qué pasaría por la mente de Castle al irse voluntariamente con ese grupo de mercenarios? ¿Cómo podría ella afrontar todo eso? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Miró su reloj. Necesitaba hablar del tema con alguien neutral. Alguien que calmase sus ansias de poner su pistola sobre la cabeza de Castle y hacerle recordar. Sabía que si volvía a casa le atosigaría a preguntas, que seguramente él no sabría responder. Tenía que calmarse y pensar.

Iría a ver a Lanie.

Castle caminaba por Central park. No tenía nada claro cómo debía afrontar todo aquello. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que ella le había ocultado semejante cosa? ¿Se sentiría culpable? ¿Lo habría hecho para que él no se sintiese culpable? ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza para no confesarle la verdad?

Se sentía dolido. Muy herido. Desde el principio de su relación con Kate, los engaños habían sido los que habían puesto en peligro su relación. Primero cuando la ocultó que investigaba sobre el asesinato de su madre. Después cuando ocultó que Montgomery le había pedido que hablase con ella para alejarla del caso de su madre. En aquella ocasión casi les cuesta dejar de verse.

Luego estaba la mentira de ella, cuando le dijo que no recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió en el entierro del capitán. Y su desaparición durante los meses que tardó en recuperarse.

Después le tocó a él ocultarle que había recibido un ultimátum, o se retiraba del caso, o la retirarían a la fuerza… Por suerte para ambos, verse sometida a una muerte inminente hizo que reaccionase a tiempo y le confesase lo que tanto le había ocultado durante cuatro largos años: le quería tanto como él a ella.

Después su mentira sobre el trabajo en Washington y la suya sobre el secuestro de Alexis.

Y ahora esto.

\- ¿Por qué Kate? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras se sentaba en un banco frente al puente del piano - ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin recordar cuanto tiempo hacia desde la última vez, el escritor comenzó a llorar.

Lanie levantó la vista del cadáver que examinaba al oír la voz de Kate saludándola.

\- Hola chica… ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? – preguntó extrañada deshaciéndose de los guantes de látex. – Ninguno de estos es cosa tuya – explicó señalando las dos camillas que ocupaban la sala.

\- No…

Lanie la observó durante apenas unos segundos, y cuando Kate comenzó a llorar, se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola.

\- Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo conduciéndola hasta la pequeña sala de descanso - ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

La forense escuchó atentamente a su amiga, que entre pañuelos de papel y sorbos de agua, le relató a grandes rasgos la supuesta aventura de su marido en Tailandia. Después tuvo que explicarle la aparición de su suegro y como ella había logrado contactar con él. Lanie se levantó pidiéndole que parase y tras cerrar la puerta, buscó en un doble fondo de un armario, sacando una botella de Whisky que abrió sirviendo un trago a ambas.

\- No puedo beber – confesó Kate.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó Lanie casi en un grito soltando el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- Aún no lo sé. Es posible.

\- Dios, chica ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no hablábamos?

\- Demasiado Lanie, demasiado.

\- Ve reservando un día a la semana para ponernos al día, y no hay excusas, no me servirá eso de que estés casada.

\- ¿Casada? ¿Tú crees que vamos a superar esto?

\- Esperas un bebé… Tendréis que superarlo.

\- No es seguro, tan sólo es un retraso.

\- ¿Quieres salir de dudas ahora mismo? – preguntó la forense.

Ella sonrió negando.

\- Castle debe tener el resultado.

La forense asintió apretando la mano de su amiga.

\- Kate… ¿Quieres saber lo que yo haría?

Asintió limpiándose la nariz.

\- Posiblemente yo entraría en cólera. Iría a casa y le montaría la mayor pelea que haya vivido jamás con cualquiera de sus ex. Le contaría todo lo que sé y acabaríamos tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza y saldría de esa casa para no volver nunca.

Kate la miró asombrada.

\- Pero afortunadamente tú no eres como yo Kate – afirmó la morena - Tú sabes controlar la situación, buscar una razón para todo, encontrar la verdadera causa de lo que ocurrió y después juzgar y actuar en consecuencia. Te ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estáis. ¡Si hasta os casasteis casi en secreto por las prisas! No deberías echarlo a perder todo tan rápido.

La detective abrazó a su amiga.

\- Gracias Lanie.

\- Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte si crees que no puedes superarlo.

\- Lo sé…

\- También estoy aquí para saber si voy a tener un sobrinito…

\- Te lo diré – dijo riendo – aunque creo que aún no es el momento.

Castle volvió a casa con las ideas bien claras. Dejó la chaqueta en el armario de la entrada y fue directo a su vinoteca para elegir uno de sus mejores vinos. Abrió la nevera y buscó los ingredientes para preparar ese plato de pasta con verduras que tanto le gustaba a Kate…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hoy empezamos a dar un giro… Espero que no os desanime a seguir leyendo… Gracias a todos esos followers…_**

Capítulo7.

Kate se lo pensó unos segundos antes de meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Respiró profundamente, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Castle? – llamó nada más cerrar la puerta.

\- En la cocina.

La inspectora guardó su chaqueta en el armario de la entrada y se descalzó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Castle la observó en silencio mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Has terminado muy tarde no?

\- Sí, ha sido un poco tedioso.

\- ¿Tendrás que volver mañana?

\- Eh… No… No tengo que volver - se acercó a él dándole un corto beso en los labios.

\- Bien… Te he llamado…

\- ¿Sí? Bueno… Me he quedado sin batería. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Farfalle primavera…

\- ¿En serio? – dijo ilusionada – Mis favoritos…

Él asintió sin demasiada ilusión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella.

El escritor suspiró y la tomó de la mano.

\- Me llamaron de la clínica.

Ella asintió en silencio y forzó una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Negativo – afirmó ella con seguridad.

\- Sí.

\- Lo siento, cariño – dijo abrazándole – intuía que sería así. Sé que estabas ilusionado…

Castle correspondió al abrazo, apretándola fuertemente contra él.

\- ¿Cenamos?

\- Una ducha rápida y estaré enseguida… – dijo asintiendo.

Antes de ir a la habitación para cambiarse, volvió a besarle. Realmente Castle parecía muy afectado. Lamentó con todo su ser no haber tenido el valor suficiente para haberle contado en su momento lo de su anterior embarazo. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

Le pasó la mano por el brazo y se encaminó a su habitación. Se felicitó secretamente por haber insistido a Lisa, su anterior ginecóloga, para que anotase que su aborto era un tema absolutamente confidencial. De lo contrario, el doctor Charles, podía haber cometido el error de citarlo frente a Castle.

El escritor preparó la mesa y abrió la botella de vino que había reservado para ambos. Encendió la televisión, buscando el canal de noticias.

Cuando terminaba de colocar los cubiertos, notó que ella le abrazaba por la espalda. Apretó sus brazos contra él.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- En realidad… Estoy hambrienta.

\- ¿Qué has comido hoy? – dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo para retirar la silla y ayudar a que se sentase.

\- Gracias.

Kate eludió contestarle. En realidad había salido del juzgado y había ido directa al embarcadero y lo único que había comido eran un par de galletas de la máquina del juzgado.

\- Esto tiene una pinta estupenda Castle – afirmó mientras se metía en la boca el primer bocado.

\- ¿Vino?

\- Por favor – le dijo tendiéndole la copa – Están buenísimos.

\- No me has contestado… ¿Qué has comido hoy? – volvió a preguntar mientras la observaba masticar con ganas.

\- Bueno… En realidad…

\- No has comido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Estuve en el juzgado hasta tarde, llegaron a un acuerdo a última hora y no tuve que testificar, pero se pasó la hora de la comida… - le mintió.

\- Por suerte aquí hay comida de sobra – aseguró él con una sonrisa – puedes repetir…

Ella asintió sonriente mientras masticaba.

\- Mira – dijo Castle subiendo el volumen del televisor – ese es tu juicio.

Kate se giró para mirar la televisión. El locutor hablaba desde las escaleras del edificio de los juzgados

\- A primera hora de esta mañana, el abogado de la defensa y el fiscal llegaron a un acuerdo por el que el señor Hamilton se ha declarado culpable y por el que cumplirá veinte años de condena… Hace unos minutos ha partido rumbo a Sing Sing, donde fuentes carcelarias nos han confirmado que le esperan antes de la hora de la comida…

Castle miró a Kate entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿No has dicho que habían llegado a un acuerdo a última hora?

Ella dio un pequeño respingo apenas perceptible, pero muy conocido por su marido, que supo en ese momento que le estaba ocultando algo.

\- La verdad es que allí dentro pierdes la noción de la hora – aseguró intentando fingir normalidad.

\- Entiendo… - dijo algo molesto.

Kate dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y le miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que entiendes? – preguntó a la defensiva.

\- Que no has estado en el juzgado hasta después de la hora de comer. Que me ocultas algo… - confesó rápido.

\- ¿Qué yo te oculto algo Castle?

\- ¿Has estado en algún sitio que no quieres decirme? – preguntó.

\- He estado con Lanie – dijo intentando salir del paso - ¿Es tan importante ir a ver a una amiga?

\- ¿Es tan importante como para que me lo ocultases?

\- Ella me necesitaba… Lo sabes…

\- ¿Es más importante Lanie que saber si estabas esperando un bebé? – soltó elevando la voz – Porque no tengo ninguna llamada tuya para preguntarme si sabía algo de la clínica…

\- Así que es eso…

Él asintió mirando como ella se levantaba de la mesa.

\- ¿Sabes? De repente he perdido el apetito.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo no creo que te hayas quedado sin batería…

Castle la siguió con la mirada mientras ella llevaba el plato sobre la encimera dejándolo con un golpe.

\- Me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada – le informó.

\- Kate…

\- Hasta mañana.

\- ¡Kate!

El escritor se levantó y la siguió hasta la habitación.

\- ¿No quieres tener hijos? – preguntó - ¿Es eso? Porque…

\- No te equivoques Castle…

\- ¿Qué no me equivoque? – dijo elevando la voz y asustándola - Se supone que estábamos esperando esa llamada, pero tú decides apagar el móvil e ir a ver a Lanie en vez de llamarme… ¿Y me dices que no me equivoque? ¿Qué ocurre Kate? ¿No era esa llamada lo más importante para los dos?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Te dije que intuía que no estaba embarazada. No he tenido ningún síntoma…

\- No has tenido ningún síntoma… - repitió gesticulando – No has tenido ningún síntoma… Tú ya lo tenías claro… Normal… Ya conoces los síntomas, ¿De tu anterior embarazo quizás?

Kate sintió como la sangre era bombeada a toda velocidad por su corazón.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Lo sabes bien… - dijo él cogiendo su cartera de la cómoda y metiéndosela en el bolsillo – Tranquila… Tú médico me ha asegurado que después del aborto no debes tener problemas para volver a quedarte embarazada…

El escritor salió de la habitación y fue directo al armario de la entrada. Kate le siguió.

\- Castle… Puedo explicarlo…

\- Sí Kate… - dijo poniéndose la chaqueta - Seguro que puedes hacerlo… La cuestión es… ¿Por qué no lo has hecho durante estos meses?

\- Yo… No quería que tú…

\- ¿Qué yo que? – preguntó encarándola mientras cogía sus llaves de la repisa de la entrada.

\- No quería que tú te sintieses mal… Fue un aborto por estrés y no quería que te sintieses culpable…

\- ¿Culpable? Ahora es cuando me siento totalmente inocente… - aseguró abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- No puedo estar aquí… No puedo ver como sigues ocultándome las cosas… Estamos casados, maldita sea… ¿No lo entiendes?

\- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó elevando la voz como no lo había hecho antes - ¿Dónde estuviste realmente? ¿Por qué decidiste desaparecer justo el día de nuestra boda? ¿Qué maquiavélico plan tenías contra mi Castle? ¿Era tu forma de castigarme por no haberme rendido a tus encantos antes?

\- No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando… - contestó – No me esperes a dormir…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8._**

Kate sabía que Castle estaba herido. Y mucho. También sabía que aquella noche no iba a poder pegar ojo, así que decidió hacer lo único que podía en ese momento. Centrarse en intentar estudiar para su examen y esperar a que su marido entrase en razón y volviese al cabo de un par de horas. No le apetecía en absoluto enfrentarse a Martha o Alexis, por tanto decidió que lo mejor era encerrarse en la habitación y estudiar allí. Era su primera gran discusión desde que vivían juntos. Esperaba que las palabras de él fuesen solamente una amenaza y volviese esa noche junto a ella.

Castle caminaba todo lo deprisa que podía, como si su ira fuese a aplacarse con el movimiento de sus músculos. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender Kate? ¿Cuándo? ¿No se daba cuenta que guardar secretos al final era siempre motivo de sus grandes peleas?

Desde que había cerrado la puerta de su casa, únicamente tenía una cosa en la mente: olvidarse por un buen rato, hasta que se le pasase la frustración y poder ver las cosas con algo más de claridad para buscar una solución. Y sus pies le encaminaban al sitio justo. A ese negocio que había adquirido sólo para que no cerrase y del que le importaba bastante poco si era o no rentable. Su bar. En momentos como ese, bendecía tan sabia decisión, y mucho más cuando recordaba haber renovado el sofá del despacho por uno más grande y cómodo que sin duda le permitiría dormir lejos de miradas e interrogantes si lo hacía en el de su casa.

\- ¡Jefe! – le saludó Brian al verle entrar - ¿Celebramos algo? – preguntó sabiendo que el dueño del local sólo pasaba por allí en contadas ocasiones y normalmente para pasar un rato en compañía de sus compañeros y su mujer.

\- Hoy no Brian – dijo pasando tras la barra y eligiendo una botella del bourbon más caro – Hazme un favor ¿Quieres?

\- Claro jefe…

\- No le digas a nadie que me has visto por aquí.

\- Eso está hecho.

\- Estaré en mi despacho, cierra cuando quieras, si necesito salir lo haré por la puerta de atrás.

\- Jefe…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Claro… - le dijo palmeándole la espalda – Perfectamente.

El joven asintió sin convencimiento. No le había visto así nunca. La sonrisa de Richard Castle siempre era permanente en su cara. Menos hoy.

Richard Castle, el famoso escritor de éxito, al que la vida le iba genial. Casado con una de las mujeres más bonitas que él había visto, una hija guapa e inteligente, una madre particular, pero al que se le veía muy unido y con una tropa de amigos que llenaban el local y no abusaban de su amistad. ¿Qué le pasaría? Apostaría las propinas de la semana a que tenía que ver con su mujer. Los problemas del corazón eran los que llevaban a la mitad de su clientela hasta allí, para beber de más y olvidarse por un rato.

Y eso era justo lo que comenzó a hacer Castle en cuanto pisó su despacho. Cogió un vaso, puso dos trozos de hielo y sin dejar que el líquido llegase casi a tomar contacto con el frío elemento, lo vació de un trago volviendo a llenarlo una vez más.

Kate era incapaz de concentrarse. Atenta a los movimientos de la casa había oído a Martha y a Alexis entrar en la casa, hablar entre ellas durante un rato que supuso emplearon en cenar algo y después había oído pasos en el piso superior. Y ahora todo estaba completo silencio. Por millonésima vez en las últimas horas, miró su móvil esperando tener alguna llamada pérdida o mensaje que no hubiese oído. Nada. Bufó desesperada. ¿Dónde estaría Castle? Imaginó que estaría en aquella oficina que alquiló meses antes para llevar sus propias investigaciones. O tal vez no, porque ahora tenía allí a un detective privado trabajando para él. O quizá había ido al Four Season. O tal vez había salido a olvidar y estaba en cualquier sitio jugando una partida de póquer vete a saber con quién.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente su marido tenía muchos recursos que ella desconocía. No era previsible. Si se hubiese marchado ella, él habría tardado poco en encontrarla, o en comisaría, o en la casa de Lanie, o en la de su padre, por ese orden… Pero él… Meredith estaba en lo cierto. Conocer a Richard Castle era complicado, muy muy complicado.

Castle le daba vueltas a las frases que ella le había escupido a la cara antes de salir de casa. ¿Maquiavélico plan contra ella? ¿Castigarla? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

Volvió a llenar su vaso y miró con una triste sonrisa la botella, era un excelente bourbon que él estaba engullendo sin saborear. Pensó que al menos, al día siguiente no tendría la resaca que el alcohol de baja calidad le provocaba.

Kate volvió a mirar el móvil y escribió un mensaje, que tras unos segundos borró de inmediato. ¿Acaso ella no se sentía también dolida? Ella era la que más había perdido durante aquellos días. Su boda, sus ilusiones, su miedo, su bebé… Utilizó todos los días de los que pudo disponer en tratar de encontrarle, usó incluso recursos de su trabajo que le podían haber costado el puesto. Se puso en evidencia ante las cámaras haciendo llamamientos para que cualquiera le diese una pista, por pequeña que fuese.

Por no hablar de cómo había quedado su orgullo y la vergüenza que había sentido después de que sus compañeros verificasen que Castle había participado en su propio secuestro. Después todo pareció aclararse, pero… ¿Todo aquello para qué? ¿Para ahora descubrir que era cierto lo que pareció en un principio y que era el propio Castle quien provocó su desaparición? Y se sentía herido… Herido por que ella le había ocultado lo del bebé.

La cabeza iba a estallarle si seguía dándole vueltas a las razones de Castle para hacer todo aquello. Necesitaba dormir, aunque fuesen un par de horas. Se levantó y a oscuras fue hasta el mueble bar para servirse una copa, aunque decidió no dejar la botella en su sitio. Se sentó en el sofá. Su vista se había acostumbrado y podía reconocer todos los objetos que tenía a su alrededor. Libros, fotos… De repente se sintió extraña allí. Aquella era su casa, pero no parecía su hogar. Era la casa de Castle, las cosas de Castle, sus libros, sus fotos… Había alguna de ambos pero…

De repente un ruido en la puerta hizo que girase la cabeza para mirar hacia allí.

Un torpe Castle hacía su entrada triunfal dejando caer las llaves al suelo junto a la mesita de la entrada. Él mismo se recriminó pidiéndose silencio.

\- Muy discreto… – le recriminó Kate desde el sofá.

Él se acercó despacio y ella pudo ver como su equilibrio estaba bastante afectado.

\- Estás borracho.

\- Muy observadora… Quince años en la policía y ya sabes reconocer a un borracho.

Kate le miró con furia y él se sentó a su lado.

\- Dijiste que no vendrías a dormir.

\- He cambiado de opinión – le dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano y bebiéndose el contenido de un trago.

\- Ya veo… ¿Han cerrado todos los bares y necesitas seguir bebiendo Castle?

El contuvo una risa haciendo una mueca. Llenó de nuevo el vaso y se lo tendió.

\- Y tú… ¿Sueles salir de la cama a escondidas para beber? ¿Es otro de tus secretos?

\- ¿Sabes Castle? – dijo levantándose – Vete a la mierda.

El escritor la agarró con fuerza de la mano tirando de ella.

\- No vas a irte tan fácilmente. Esta vez no.

Ella hizo un rápido movimiento librándose de su agarre.

\- No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así – le avisó conteniendo la voz – jamás.

\- Siéntate.

\- Me voy a dormir.

\- He dicho que te sientes.

Kate le miró desafiante. Castle sostuvo su mirada.

\- ¡Siéntate! – ordenó elevando la voz.

\- No estamos solos, no grites.

\- Si no quieres despertar a nadie, hazme caso de una maldita vez.

Kate le miró negando con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse, queriendo evitar males mayores.

\- Espero que tengas una buena razón para hablarme así.

\- Claro inspectora… ¿O si no? ¿Vas a detenerme?... No, espera, espera… Algo mejor… ¡Vas a ocultarme algo! Esto se pone divertido.

Kate bufó. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un Castle borracho.

\- Estoy cansada Castle. ¿Qué quieres?

\- No parecías estar muy cansada – le dijo señalando el vaso y la botella.

\- Ésta competición la has ganado tú.

\- Sí. Estoy borracho. Muy borracho. Tanto que me ha costado llegar a casa. Pero no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidar lo que me has dicho hoy. Lo he intentado pero no he podido. Así que vas a explicármelo…

\- Castle… No es el momento… No estás en condiciones de…

\- ¡Soy tu marido! Quiero respuestas.

Kate volvió a levantarse y se inclinó junto a su cara.

\- ¿Crees que estás en el siglo dieciocho para ordenarme como si fuese de tu propiedad?

\- ¡Ja! ¿De mi propiedad? – dijo fingiendo reírse – Tú jamás has sido mía. Sin embargo yo siempre he sido el muñeco con el que te divertías.

\- Sigue bebiendo Ricky – dijo incorporándose y dándose la vuelta para ir a la habitación.

Castle llevó el vaso a sus labios mientras la miraba alejarse.

\- ¡Ah! – dijo ella volviéndose – Y ahora soy yo la que te avisa: No esperes dormir a mi lado.

Se giró y desapareció por el despacho. Castle recibió la frase como un jarro de agua fría. Quiso lanzar el vaso contra la estantería, pero cambió de opinión al pensar en su madre y su hija.

Entonces, de un salto, se puso en pie y dando grandes zancadas la siguió a la habitación, alcanzándola cuando estaba junto a la cama, deshaciéndose de la bata.

\- Ni lo sueñes… - advirtió ella recordándole que no iba a dejar que durmiese allí - No vas a…

Pero no dejó que acabase la frase, se abalanzó sobre ella sujetándola por la cabeza con ambas manos y besándola a la fuerza.

Tras unos segundos ella consiguió zafarse de su agarre y le empujó separándole.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Castle volvió a la carga, inmovilizándola con sus brazos y atacándole el cuello con sus labios. Kate se resistió, pero tras unos segundos, jadeó respondiendo a las sabias caricias de su marido.

\- Volviendo al siglo dieciocho – dijo mordiéndole el cuello - y recordándote que eres mi mujer…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Pido disculpas si se hieren sensibilidades..._**

**Capítulo 9.**

Intentó resistirse. Desde luego que ella también quería que ambos se olvidasen de sus diferencias y cabezonerías, pero esa no era la forma que había imaginado. Al contrario. Ella había imaginado que su dulce príncipe azul volvería a casa poniéndole esa carita de desvalido que utilizaba con ella cuando quería conseguir algo, la llenaría de caricias y ternura, ambos se pedirían mutuamente perdón y sellarían la paz con un inolvidable revolcón entre las sábanas al que continuaría sin duda un eterno abrazo y los dos serian sorprendidos por el amanecer, totalmente acurrucados y felices.

Pero el dulce príncipe azul había dejado paso al oscuro Castle, a ese que había conocido cuando Alexis estuvo en peligro, al guerrero que había acabado con Tyson, al que la había levantado la voz en las escasas veces en las que habían discutido. El Castle medieval había vuelto y estaba presionándola de tal forma que ella en parte se estaba sintiendo violentada. Y lo que más la estaba torturando era que su deseo por él había aumentado proporcionalmente a la brusquedad de su demanda.

\- Castle… - dijo entrecortadamente haciendo inútil presión con sus manos sobre el torso de él para separarle – Estás borracho…

Por toda respuesta introdujo su mano por debajo del pantalón de pijama de Kate, deslizándoselo por las piernas con rapidez hasta el suelo, dejando claro a la inspectora que no iba a echarse atrás por sus palabras.

Se separó un instante de ella y la miro fijamente. La escasa luz proveniente de la calle era suficiente para que ambos pudiesen distinguirse.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

\- Castle… No… - dijo intentando razonar con él – Deberíamos hablar mañana…

El escritor soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que hasta a ella llegase su aliento cargado de alcohol.

\- Eso lo he intentado antes preciosa.

Kate negó brevemente con la cabeza. Entonces todo sucedió a la velocidad de la luz. Castle llevó sus manos al cuello de ella rasgando de un solo movimiento la camiseta que ella utilizaba para dormir, dejando su pecho descubierto. Ella se vio completamente sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar y al instante, el escritor la había empujado con brusquedad, pero sin dejarla caer hasta tumbarla sobre la cama y la inmovilizó poniéndose sobre ella y sujetando sus muñecas contra el colchón.

\- ¡Rick!

Pero todas las quejas fueron acalladas cuando él, incorporándose lo suficiente, separó los harapos en los que había convertido su camiseta de dormir, admirando su pecho para agarrar ambos entre sus manos hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la inspectora, jugando con su lengua y sus dientes, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer para acallar las protestas de su esposa, que a juzgar por cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando él la miró, no tenía ninguna intención de seguir pidiéndole que parase.

Kate llevó la mano a la cabeza de él, acariciándole sobre el pelo, pero con un movimiento rápido y brusco, Castle la separó, poniéndosela de nuevo sobre el colchón.

\- ¡Quieta! – ordenó con voz grave.

Volvió a la carga con su cuello, marcándola con un mordisco que a buen seguro dejaría señal, haciéndola saber que estaba utilizando la fuerza. Y eso en vez de asustarla, para su sorpresa, la excitó aún más. Notó una oleada de humedad entre sus piernas y la necesidad de apretar su cuerpo contra él demandándole más. Levantó de nuevo su mano con la intención de guiar su cabeza, pero antes de llevarla hasta su amante, la dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cama, agarrando entre los dedos las sábanas, aferrándose a ellas mientras se retorcía de placer al sentir la presión de la lengua de Castle sobre su pezón.

El escritor estaba fuera de sí, se incorporó ligeramente arrodillado entre las piernas de ella, volvió a la carga rodeando con las manos sus pechos y apretándolos con fuerza hasta juntarlos, volviendo a la carga con su boca, lamiendo uno y otro. Kate arqueó la espalda buscando aún más el contacto de él que la miró mientras tomaba entre sus dientes uno de los pezones.

Ese fue el detonante para que la inspectora soltase el agarre de las sábanas y tomase la cabeza de él entre sus manos. Pero el escritor se separó de inmediato, incorporándose de rodillas.

Ella le miró frustrada. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía huyendo así de sus caricias? Entonces Castle comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

\- Te he dicho que te estuvieses quieta.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras le observaba. El escritor se quitó el cinturón y con un movimiento rápido cogió una de sus muñecas y la rodeó con el pasándolo por la hebilla inmovilizándola. Después rodeó con el resto su cuello. Ella intentó forcejear con la mano libre, pero también fue atrapada y rodeada con el cinturón, que finalmente paso de nuevo por la hebilla, ajustándolo y dejando a la inspectora con las muñecas atadas al cuello.

\- ¿Pero qué…? Suéltame Rick…

\- ¿Quieres también que te tape la boca o vas a callarte de una vez?

\- Rick…

\- Shss

El escritor se inclinó sobre ella poniendo la boca junto a su oído.

\- Estamos casados Kate – le susurró con firmeza.

Ella quiso protestar, pero el escritor se coló en su boca, devorándola y haciendo que cualquier amago de palabra se quedase en su garganta sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido.

El escritor volvió a la tarea de apretar y juntar sus pechos, mordisqueándolos sin hacerle daño. Kate se sentía vulnerable, no podía mover sus manos y si lo hacía el cinturón cruzado sobre su cuello, la aprisionaba.

\- Quieta… Quieta… - repitió con voz muy suave – No me obligues a atarte a la cama Kate…

Kate volvió a arquear la espalda, se sentía extraña, las palabras de amenaza de su marido volvían a excitarla, sintiendo como sexo clamaba por recibir atención. Pero él no parecía estar por esa labor, la boca y las manos del escritor estaban torturándola dulcemente sobre su pecho. Jadeó al sentir como él succionaba uno de sus pezones y no pudo reprimir lanzar un pequeño grito cuando él por fin palpó su estado con la mano.

Entonces él se separó, volvió a quedarse de rodillas frente a ella y se desabrochó los pantalones sin quitárselos. Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza bruscamente, se sentó sobre sus talones y volvió a llevar sus manos sobre los pechos de su mujer, manoseándola sin piedad, apretándola y pellizcándola y cuando Kate comenzó a moverse, desesperada por encontrar cualquier fricción que aliviase la necesidad que le ardía por dentro, él hundió su cabeza en su abdomen, buscó con la lengua su ombligo, lamiendo y mordiendo a su paso todo milímetro de piel que encontraba.

\- Rick… Necesito…

\- Te lo advertí – dijo tapándole la boca con una de sus manos.

Eso fue el colmo para ella, irremediablemente supo que la humedad que notaba en su sexo, había traspasado su ropa interior y mojaba las sábanas. Respiró nerviosa y acelerada por la nariz mientras él seguía su tortura, manoseando su pecho, lamiendo su vientre sin retirar la mano con la que la tapaba la boca.

Sintió que su cuerpo flotaba, que su mente estaba en una placentera nube controlada por el guerrero en el que se había convertido Castle. Y sin darse cuenta, él lo hizo, ni se molestó en deshacerse de su ropa interior, simplemente llevó su pulgar sobre la tela mojada y presionó en el sitio justo, moviéndolo circularmente y ella estalló en uno de los mejores orgasmos que recordaba haber tenido. Su cuerpo tembló, unos agradables calambres subieron desde las plantas de los pies hasta sus rodillas. Él no dejo de mover su dedo, ralentizando el movimiento adecuándolo al ritmo de la respiración sofocada de ella a través de su mano.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo cuando él, soltó su boca y comenzó a acariciarla con ambas manos por todo el cuerpo. Notaba su piel de gallina, hipersensible a todas sus caricias mientras respiraba cada vez con más normalidad.

Apenas dejó que se recuperase, sus manos agarraron ambos lados de sus braguitas y las deslizó rápidamente hasta sus rodillas, levantándole las piernas por encima de su propio hombro hasta quitárselas y tirarlas detrás de él. En esa posición con las piernas de Kate sobre su hombro se las acarició sin dejar de mirarla serio.

\- Rick…

El escritor, como movido por un resorte bajó las piernas de su hombro, separándole las rodillas y se inclinó sobre ella, lanzándose a lamer su clítoris y provocando que ella, excitada y sensitiva tras el orgasmo que acababa de tener, lanzase un pequeño grito ahogado al sentirle.

Intentó retorcerse para librarse de las punzadas de doloroso placer que estaba provocando en ella, pero eso no hizo más que molestarle y la sujetó por los glúteos casi inmovilizándola para seguir con su labor. Le encantaba tenerla así. Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba intentando levantar la pelvis para tener mayor contacto y él aceleró el ritmo y la intensidad con la que jugaba con su boca sobre ella, hasta que un nuevo gemido acompañado de inmovilidad absoluta por parte de la inspectora, le indicó que de nuevo había llegado al orgasmo. Y siguió cada vez más despacio, hasta parar por completo, separándose para mirarla y volver a acariciar de nuevo todo su cuerpo. El escritor sentía su fría piel bajo sus caricias, notaba el ritmo acelerado de su corazón en cada vena…

Despacio, demasiado despacio, besando su vientre, fue subiendo por su torso hasta llegar a su boca, sin llegar a besarla, pero sobre ella, fue soltándole las manos. Ella, al verse libre, intentó levantar la cabeza para besarle, pero él se separó lo justo para que no lo lograse.

Kate sintió la calidez de su piel sobre su cuerpo, deseaba abrazarse a él, pero cuando lo intentó, él volvió a tomarla de las muñecas, sujetándolas sobre la cama por encima de su cabeza. Intentó quejarse, necesitaba acariciarle, pero él la silenció besándola fieramente y sin que ella e diese cuenta, él había juntado sus manos y la sujetaba tan sólo con una, llevándose la otra a la entrepierna, separando apenas su ropa interior lo justo para penetrarla de una única y fuerte embestida que la hizo estremecerse por completo.

Y el juego comenzó de nuevo, él utilizó sus artimañas aprendidas durante los dos últimos años, para martirizar el cuello y la boca de su mujer mientras que sus pelvis sincronizaban los movimientos en una única y sensual danza que acabó en un estallido simultáneo de sensaciones.

Kate no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su marido, que finalmente cedió soltándole las muñecas. Ella llevó una mano hasta la cara de él, separándole el pelo de la frente.

\- Estamos casados Kate – volvió a decirle.

\- ¿Eso te da derecho a hacer lo que acabas de hacer? – preguntó ella en voz muy baja mientras él rodaba a un lado de la cama e intentaba deshacerse del pantalón.

\- No… - dijo tras forcejear y quitárselo como pudo

\- ¿Y bien…?

\- Eso me da derecho a… - respondió cayendo dormido junto a ella.

\- ¿A qué…? – preguntó ella tapándoles a ambos con las sábanas

\- A amarte como lo sabes que lo hago…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo...**_

**Capítulo 10.**

Kate se giró de costado levantando y apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo doblado.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – le preguntó espabilándole.

\- Que sabes que te amo.

\- ¿Y esto ha sido una demostración de ese amor?

El escritor soltó aire por la nariz y se giró para mirarla, doblando su codo y apoyando también su cabeza sobre la mano.

\- Estamos casados Kate – volvió a repetir – sólo quería que lo entendieras.

\- ¿Entender? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estamos casados? ¿Qué soy de tu propiedad?

\- Lo que acabo de hacer lo he hecho por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Dime que no te ha gustado.

Ella sintió como sus mejillas le ardían. Claro que le había gustado. Pero ese no era el punto.

\- Castle, no ha sido… - se calló sin saber cómo continuar – Adecuado…

\- ¿No? No me pareció ver ninguna señal tuya indicándolo… Yo diría que en ninguna de las tres veces…

\- Te estás pasando ¿Sabes?

\- Tengo justificación, estoy borracho.

\- No creo que estés borracho.

\- Me lo has repetido varias veces. Y es cierto, no puedo negarte que he bebido.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo instante, sin dejar de mirarse.

\- Lo siento. Tenías que entenderlo – insistió él.

\- Pues no lo entiendo Rick. Has llegado y te has comportado como un verdadero idiota – él hizo una mueca – y yo… Yo no sé qué me ha pasado…

\- Bueno… He hecho lo mismo que haces tú. Decidir por los dos.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Los dos sabíamos – continuó él – que queríamos acabar con nuestro enfado de la manera más lógica y decidí que lo mejor sería que tomase la iniciativa, y tal y como haces tú, decidí por los dos, sin dejar que participases, ¿Para qué? Total iba a hacerte disfrutar ¿Por qué iba a dejarte participar? ¿Me dejas tú participar a mí cuándo decides por los dos?

\- Castle… No ha sido la forma adecuada, me has obligado a …

\- ¿A dejar tus manos quietas? – ella asintió – Juraría que ya hemos jugado otras veces con tus esposas…

\- No es lo mismo…

\- ¿Por qué siempre ha sido de mutuo acuerdo verdad? Y esta vez no. Como cuando tú decides por los dos sin que yo participe.

Kate no pudo contestarle. Entendía lo que estaba echándole en cara.

\- Estamos casados Kate. O todo juntos o nos iremos al garete. Soy tu marido… ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Ya no estás sola. Somos dos. Dos Kate…

Ella asintió.

\- Me duele que perdiésemos ese bebé por mi culpa. Lo sabías. Pero esa no es razón para que me lo ocultases Kate. El que no quisieras hacerme daño, hace que me duela aún más. Ahora no puedo soportar saber por todo lo que has pasado sola.

\- No te he culpado.

\- No. Lo sé. Pero ambos sabemos que fue por mi culpa. Si hubiese estado a tu lado…

\- Podría haber pasado igual…

\- No tengo perdón Kate… No estaba a tu lado.

El escritor llevó su mano libre a la cara de su mujer con la intención de acariciarla, pero se arrepintió y la dejó en suspenso antes de tocarla, sabiendo que ella estaba molesta por lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

\- Lo siento… No… No he estado acertado… No…

\- No he dicho que lo haya pasado mal…

Kate le cogió la mano haciendo que él la terminase de posar sobre su mejilla dejándose acariciar.

\- Pero me has roto la camiseta – le culpó sonriendo.

\- Tienes que reconocer que ese verde era horrible – aseguró arrugando la nariz.

\- ¡Por eso la utilizaba sólo para la cama!

\- Para la cama ¿Eh? ¿Con que intención inspectora? ¿Matar mi lívido?

\- ¿Por eso la has destrozado?

Castle hizo un gesto con la boca, realmente se había librado de la horrible camiseta.

\- Pienso destrozarte tus calzoncillos de Angry Bird – le amenazó.

\- ¿Quieres que me los ponga ahora? – preguntó con picardía.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que lo haré cuando los tengas puestos?

\- ¿No? – preguntó suplicante – Porque sabes que no me importaría que lo hicieses y…

\- ¡Castle!

El escritor se acercó y la besó lentamente en la frente.

\- Y ahora necesito que me expliques porque decidí desaparecer para castigarte. Porque crees que yo tenía un plan.

Ella suspiró. Había llegado el momento delicado.

\- Tengo algo más que confesarte. ¿Te vas a enfadar?

\- Ven aquí – dijo tirando de ella para que se acomodase sobre su torso.

\- No quiero que estemos enfadados… -dijo mirándole – Prométemelo.

\- No puedo enfadarme si cuentas conmigo.

Ella asintió. Tomó aire y le besó sobre el torso.

\- He hablado con tu padre.

\- ¿Con mi padre? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Cómo…?

\- Sé cómo localizarle.

El escritor se mantuvo en silencio. Toda la vida intentando desvelar ese misterio, pero desde que él había aparecido en su vida, se había perdido el interés que tenía en él. Quizá porque su presencia estaba asociada a momentos ilegales y con malos recuerdos para él.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Sí… Es mi padre, compartimos genes, pero…

\- ¿Qué? – le inquirió ella después de su silencio.

\- No es de mi familia, no le conozco. ¿Para qué has hablado con él? ¿Por qué le has localizado?

\- Necesitaba respuestas.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó rápidamente - ¿Qué tipo de respuestas?

Ella se incorporó ligeramente para mirarle.

\- Has dicho que no íbamos a enfadarnos.

\- Kate…

Kate llevó su mano hasta la mandíbula de él, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

\- Necesito saber dónde estuviste realmente.

\- ¿Qué? Kate, todo ha quedado aclarado…

\- No.

\- Kate…

Ella tomó aire y lo expulsó sonoramente.

\- Si realmente salvaste el mundo, te tomaste muchas molestias en olvidarlo… ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé Kate, no lo sé. Quizá hice cosas de las que no estaría orgulloso…

\- ¿Y si hubieses elegido marcharte por tu cuenta el día de nuestra boda y has querido justificarlo con una amnesia provocada?

Él se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama, obligándola a ella con ese movimiento, a que hiciese lo mismo.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Qué planee fastidiar nuestro día?

Ella resopló de nuevo, encontró la camisa de su marido sobre la cama y se la puso.

\- ¿De dónde sacas esa idea Kate? ¿Me crees capaz de tal cosa?

\- No lo pensaba. Tan solo necesitaba saber porque habías querido olvidarlo todo.

Castle llevó su mano al puente de su nariz, apretándolo.

\- Mira Kate, me da igual – dijo tras un instante - estamos casados, si hubiese habido una razón por la que no quise hacerlo aquel día, no estaríamos casados ahora.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama tirando de ella para que volviese a la posición en la que estaban anteriormente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Kate pensó que era el momento de que ambos durmiesen al menos un par de horas. Sintió las caricias distraídas de su marido sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Eso te dijo él? – preguntó al fin el escritor.

Kate se incorporó para mirarle y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pues voy a necesitar tu ayuda, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que habla…


	11. Chapter 11

_Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Gracias por dar una oportunidad y dejar que os mostrase el giro que daba el capítulo anterior…_

**Capítulo 11**

Kate asintió y se incorporó lo suficiente para besarle. Realmente parecía decir la verdad y no saber de lo que iba todo aquello.

\- ¿Mañana? – preguntó sintiéndose de repente demasiado cansada para seguir hablando sobre la conversación con su padre...

El asintió sin demasiadas ganas. Realmente ambos necesitaban dormir e intentar olvidarse de las últimas horas. Además se sentía horriblemente mal. Kate no sólo había perdido al bebé por su culpa, había sufrido dos meses con su desaparición, ahora resultaba que además su padre aseguraba que el verdadero culpable de ese secuestro había sido el propio secuestrado. ¿Sería verdad? Podría serlo, porque no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Y para más colmo él se había pasado con Kate un par de horas antes. Cuando en realidad el que podía necesitar una lección era él. ¿Qué sabría su padre que él mismo no era capaz de resolver?

Suspiró. Realmente no sabía que debía hacer para compensar por todo aquello a la mujer que intentaba descansar sobre su cuerpo. Quizá ni dedicándole el resto de su vida podría llegar a hacerlo. La apretó un poco más contra él, besándola sobre el pelo. Le iba a resultar bastante complicado conciliar el sueño. A ambos. Estaba seguro.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que ella no iba a ir a trabajar al día siguiente. De eso se iba a encargar él. Aprovecho que Kate se movió girándose y dándole la espalda, para coger su móvil y mirar el reloj. En menos de dos horas la alarma de Kate sonaría. En ese momento hizo lo que creyó era lo adecuado, enviar un mensaje a Espo avisándole que Kate se encontraba mal y no iría a comisaría. Posiblemente ella le mataría al día siguiente. Y más porque él acababa de decidir por los dos sin consultarla, pero… ¿No había dicho su médico que sus niveles de hierro eran bastante bajos?

Media hora después continuaba sobre la cama, mirando al techo e intentando recordar todo lo que podía del día de su "no" boda. Pero la verdad es que no era mucho y además nada nuevo. Se levantó con cuidado, dando la vuelta para tomar de la mesita el móvil de su mujer y desactivar la alarma. La observó dormir durante un instante. Eran afortunados. No podían estropearlo. Tenía que encontrar la verdad. Se inclinó sobre ella para depositar un ligero beso sobre su mejilla. Kate sonrió en sueños, pero ni se movió.

Salió de la habitación y preparó la televisión de su despacho como pizarra electrónica, como había hecho tantas otras veces, recuperando todos los datos que había ido acumulando desde su desaparición y se puso a trabajar.

Un par de horas después, Kate abrió los ojos. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo. Se giró para buscar su contacto en la cama, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Buscó su móvil, entraba luz por las rendijas de las persianas, debía de ser casi la hora de levantarse e ir al trabajo. Parpadeó varias veces intentando reaccionar cuando comprobó la misma. No podía ser. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Comprobó la alarma… Desactivada. Se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación, necesitaba con urgencia cafeína, una ducha y volar a la doce.

Se dio cuenta que Castle estaba en su despacho y entró como un torbellino.

\- ¿Has visto la hora? – le preguntó nerviosa - ¿Por qué no me has despertado? Voy tarde.

\- Kate…

\- No lo entiendo Castle, deberías haberme despertado.

Él se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

\- Tranquilizate… He hablado con Espo. No te esperan hoy.

\- ¿Qué has hecho que? ¿Por qué?

Castle tomó aire y se acercó hasta abrazarla.

\- Kate… Estás agotada. No podía dejar que fueses hoy. Además está lo de tus niveles de hierro…

\- ¿Mis qué…? - se separó mirándole con la cabeza algo girada

\- Tus análisis… Tienes el nivel de hierro muy bajo… - dijo gesticulando – He pedido cita para que te vea mi médico…

\- ¿Tú médico?

\- Bueno, no conozco al tuyo así que ahora que estamos casados, lo normal será compartir médico ¿No? Nos recibirá esta tarde. Si no te gusta podrás cambiarlo…

Kate negó en silencio.

\- ¿Y eres tú el que dices que yo decido por los dos?

\- Escúchame… Por favor…

Ella resopló. Él ya había avisado para decir que no iría a trabajar, así que, la opción de aparecer de repente en comisaría como si nada, no iba a ser bien visto.

\- Habla.

\- Has dormido… ¿Tres horas y media? Si te hubieses levantado a la hora de siempre ni siquiera habrías llegado a dos horas. ¿Crees que en esas condiciones puedes enfrentarte a los malos?

\- Eso no es problema de los ciudadanos de Nueva York, que son los que pagan mi sueldo.

\- Lo es si por estar cansada fallas y…

\- ¡Está bien! No iré.

Él sonrió de medio lado y volvió a abrazarla.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó ella fijándose en la pizarra.

Él la soltó y se giró para mirar lo mismo que ella. La pizarra.

\- No soy capaz de recordar nada nuevo – aseguró apesadumbrado.

\- ¿No has dormido?

El escritor negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiró negando.

\- Pero…- comenzó Castle gesticulando exageradamente - Teniendo en cuenta que tú no tienes que ir a trabajar, y yo no lo hago normalmente… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama?

Ella le miró levantando las cejas, interrogándole.

\- Te aseguro que estoy muerto de sueño – afirmó.

\- Está bien – cedió ella sintiendo que su cuerpo tampoco había descansado lo suficiente

Él la tomó de la mano, mirándola con seriedad.

\- Kate, yo… Anoche… Siento si te hice… Estuvo mal…

\- No importa – le aseguró sonriendo –Y no… No estuvo tan mal…

El escritor la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó mientras gesticulaba agachándose para quedar a su misma altura visual.

La inspectora sonrió de nuevo aprovechando la cercanía para darle un corto beso.

\- Pero la próxima vez…

Él sintió que dejaba de respirar, imaginó a Kate apuntándole con su arma entre las piernas.

\- Yo…

\- La próxima vez – le dijo alejándose un par de pasos - más te vale que la camiseta que lleve puesta y rompas sea tuya Castle…

Kate se giró sonriendo y comenzó a andar para volver a la habitación. Él se quedó inmóvil siguiéndola con la mirada y se mordió los nudillos. Ella se dio cuenta que no la seguía y le miró por encima del hombro.

\- Castle… ¿Vas a venir?

Media hora más tarde, el escritor, tumbado y abrazando por completo a su mujer que había conciliado el sueño nada más volver a la cama, seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en su desaparición.

\- Es imposible – pensó - Aunque juré que no volvería a casarme de nuevo, es imposible que huyese de nuestra boda.

En ese momento un click mágico puso en marcha el engranaje de su cerebro.

\- ¡Dios! – dijo gritando dando un salto e incorporándose de inmediato en la cama

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó una asustada Kate que se levantó de la cama como un resorte

\- ¡Lo tengo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ya sé porque me secuestraron!


End file.
